When Greater Powers Take Over
by Piatot
Summary: Elsbeth comes back into Alicia's life to seek counsel about love. (Un)Fortunately, she also sought the help of Kalinda. A third-party outsider named Qualitas, a supernatural being observes and narrates the story as it unfolds.


**For sweetjamielee's The "Plan B" 2013 Summer Ficathon**

**TITLE: **When Greater Powers Take Over

**PROMPT:** Elsbeth thinks Kalicia is a couple.

**A/N: **Doc, this is for you. I hope I didn't disappoint.

This is told in some neurotic, omnipotent character's viewpoint – some experiment I am trying on. :) Your feedback is always welcome.

Again, I am borrowing the characters, they're not mine. And since I am a sucker for happy ending, and am an avid (rabid) fan of Kalicia, they will always be happy and together in my eyes. :D

And so it was, just an ordinary day in the lives of everyone. Men wake up, way after women have, to bathe, shave and quickly clothe themselves with their usual ones. They are the luckier sex, women may think, as they can simply put on a black suit, a white shirt underneath and some nice-looking tie and they look like they have just stepped out of a magazine. Women, of course, are of a different story, of a different timeframe and of a way complicated dress sense. Women have to plan what they wear a day in advance, at the very least. They plan it while cooking dinner, while having dinner, while washing the dinner plates, and when the morning comes and they have put on what they have planned for, they change their minds and find something more…appropriate.

For three powerful women, who will not meet by fate, their dress sense have been so ingrained that it was rather easy to pull out something from their closet, and they will look like men. This narrator will take it back and rephrase it, such that it wouldn't come out to be masculine, but really, what I originally meant was that they look like they have stepped out from the magazine, much like what I have alluded to above. If you had been reading attentively enough, you would have understood my suggestion, and this fifty or so words of explanation wouldn't have been necessary.

Pardon my crankiness, but it's very early in the morning and I was awoken to make sure that I observe this trio and the adventures that I will document for all your reading pleasure.

As I have said, the three have known their personal styles so well, that they don't have to go through most women have to, when they have way too many clothes, way too many options and way too many things to think about. Again, forgive the moody commentaries. I promise I will lessen them.

One of them, a redhead, doesn't really have a personal style. She usually puts on whatever she can find in her closet, and whatever she thinks she still needs. She does think that the violet scarf she pulled will set off her look, and she will look really pretty, but she is concerned that her flaming locks will make her look like an unappetizing dessert. As always, she got distracted by a text message from her salt-and-pepper-haired boyfriend, and she grabbed her bag the night before, walked out without locking her door. Not to worry, dear readers, she had her door go on automatic lock ever since she went home one night and found her door ajar. Of course, she got distracted by her neighbor who waved at her and asked her how she was doing, and she forgot about it. She has thought long and hard, and she made sure that from that point on, she will do her best to have everything around her automated.

Two of them are brunettes, both with hair so dark it feels like Snow White's, except one of them has skin so exotic, it makes all the Snow Whites turn and fantasize. Men and women equally fantasize about them, one for the obvious gorgeousness (gee! Gorgeousness? Like I can't find a better adjective!) and the other for her mystery. These two haven't been talking so much lately, after the cruel world tore them apart and set them on their own separate ways. Well, not really. They both chose different paths, if I am going to remove the drama, but really, they are so thick, they are! If they have been talking…Hmmm… Forgive me, I am getting carried away again.

So, here I am, in some hotel's restaurant, checking on Destiny if she was able to plan everything correctly. This is one of the disadvantages of being a quality assurance specialist up there. I get to do the dirty work, I get to be the one who wakes up really early in the morning to see if people are doing their job.

Oh, I have been very rude. Again, I'm sorry. I am Qualitas, a not-so-fancy name for the obvious. What I should really be named is Inspector #9. Or maybe I should be just a random number like 47234 as I am this unimportant. Humpfh.

Anyway, we will first see Miss Distracted walking in and thankfully able to spot the table reserved for her. She looks at me and smiles, and I can't help but smile back. Her innocence is very disarming, but I am sure that later, her attention will be projected to someone else, like now, with the very high ceiling and chandelier. She is thinking that this is something she'll want for her wedding. Or maybe not, as she isn't sure whether to accept her boyfriend's proposal.

This of course, is the reason for the meeting of fate (I am telling the story, I will call it whatever I want). The first brunette comes in, very professional in her black suit – and *gasp* a barely visible red top underneath. *Whistle* I wonder if this is part of it, but I will put a positive feedback here for Destiny. I will tune out my commentary first, as we listen in to the conversation between the two.

"Alicia!"

"Miss Tascioni, how are you?"

"Please, call me Elsbeth. I always ask you to call me…my, you're wearing something really pretty today. Have you had breakfast? I heard they serve the best eggs benedict here. Or maybe a fruit plate, like strawberries, blackberries? Your red top is really looking superb…"

"Miss… Elsbeth, I've had breakfast."

"Oh. Coffee? How about coffee? Oh! Here it is. I forgot, I have ordered for us."

The woman called Alicia smiles and shakes her head. She has known Elsbeth for quite some time and the woman never fails to make her chuckle. I'm sorry… I'm whispering so we can still hear them.

"What can I do for you?"

"Ah. Well, I don't know where to begin. Are you sure you don't want breakfast…? I think this is better if we are eating something, so I can be more at ease."

"Okay, Elsbeth, but I can't really stay long. I need to be in the office, ten AM at the latest."

"Don't worry, we have a lot of time. How's your new firm, by the way? I couldn't believe it when I first heard about it. You left Lockhart-Gardner. But it was a proud moment, I think. I wonder what Will and Diane thought…"

"The firm's doing fine. I am better, actually. It feels like home."

"Ah. Toast? I like toast. Josh doesn't like them so much, so there's always more for me! Oh! Yes. Josh proposed to me."

"Josh? As in Josh Perotti?"

"Well, don't look so surprised. He is a nice guy. Sweet, once you get past the initial scare. Igk."

"I didn't even know you two were going out."

"Oh, we haven't been going out that long… just a few… weeks, months, I think. "

"And he has proposed…?"

"I told you, he's sweet. Once you get past the creepiness…"

"And you're asking me whether you should accept…?"

At this point, Alicia is getting more confused as Elsbeth starts blushing. I really think she likes that Josh guy. Another unexpected, yet great work from Destiny. Turns out, she's doing a great job at this.

"Oh, no, no, I wanted you to look at the prenup he has drafted. Such a sweet guy, he didn't even want to give me extra work. Did it all himself."

Alicia swallows her toast and she thinks that it's too dry, even with the dollops of non-fat butter she has placed. She understands Josh Perotti's lack of love towards the hazardous thing. Of course she doesn't realize that it was really her body's reaction to surprise, much like the many instances she sputtered tequila when Kalinda cracked a joke. Ah, those were the days.

"Okay, where is this prenup?"

"I have it here somewhere…did you and Peter have a prenup? Oh, how is he by the way? I never liked the guy so much for you. I mean he's charming, handsome, but I always thought you deserved better. I'm glad you found someone better…"

"Peter's fine."

Elsbeth is rummaging through her bag – distractedly – not noticing Alicia's answer.

"I also wanted him investigated, you know, rather lightly, see what he's really like, stuff like that. That's why I invited… oh here she is!"

Just in time, a leather-clad woman walks up to them, smiling. The smile disappears though as she sees Alicia. She is thinking that it was such an interesting time to see her again.

"There! My favorite couple!"

"Miss Tascioni."

"Please. Elsbeth. And have a seat. As I was telling Alicia here, wait, I am looking for the file. I know it's here somewhere… I wanted her to look at Josh's prenup…"

"Josh? As in Josh Perotti?"

"You two have the same reaction! Come on, he really isn't so bad. He's sweet, once you get over…well… I really can't find it here. He has proposed to me, and I haven't accepted. I want you to look into his life… you know… anything you can find…"

"Miss… Elsbeth. I think Florrick, Agos and Associates have a very competent investigator, I don't see why you would need to enlist my services."

At this point, there's a twitch in Alicia's expression as she looks away from Kalinda and onto Elsbeth. I see these things, courtesy of LASIK. Kalinda, on the other hand, is all-business. I must admit, her argument is rational. And of course, us, irrational creatures from up there have designed it so that things will unfold this way. Hee hee.

"Ah, oh…" She waves her hand dismissively, playfully. "You don't have to pretend in front of me. I know about the possible conflict…" Her giggle is causing me to chuckle. I wonder if this is Destiny's doing, or what. "I mean you know, I know you're in a…" She covers her lips with her index finger, looks at the heavens, no actually, the chandelier, and for a moment, she thinks about how nice it is to have one of those in her wedding.

"What do you mean?" Naturally, it is Kalinda who asks. The cool, unaffected one always asks. I mean the cool and affected one outside. Because if you had seen the insides of her body, she tensed up, and ever rightfully so – she would have wet herself at that moment if she hadn't.

"You know… Kalinda… Alicia… Me… Josh… Oh don't worry, you know I can always keep a secret. So, I will meet you both, a week from now. A week… maybe I can accept his proposal before that. I can always take it back, can't I? Or wouldn't that be nice? Okay. Well. I need to go. Thank you so much for meeting me."

She hugs two solid statues. She even pinches them – which surprises me, I thought she'd break her fingers squeezing two frozen rocks. She pouts affectionately.

"Ohhh… You two are so cute!"

Red head walks away, wind in her hair and clouds beneath her heels.

Phase one is complete. Destiny might get a promotion for this! This is so worth waking up for, really worth it.

* * *

So now, if you think I am spoiling the fun, I would like to throw it out there: there really isn't anything to report. Of course I am quite worried that Destiny's plan, one that she has carefully laid out on a carpet so grand it would rival that which Hollywood A-listers would walk during awards night.

Yes, I am on a different mood. When I am stressed, I get melodramatic. Really. Later, my neurosis will reveal itself. My nails are bleeding, I've been biting them like they contain valium.

Okay, really, what has been happening? Nothing. The two have been avoiding each other since that time in the hotel. Avoiding each other! Like they carry some airborne virus that would kill the other. I need my inhaler. I so need it right now. I mean come on. After redhead left, the two sat still for a full minute. Kalinda was the first to stand up, she swallowed as she said goodbye to Alicia. She left without even talking about the case. Or the bomb that left a stench so obvious, I was surprised no one noticed the two. Alicia left ten minutes after Kalinda did, without even saying or doing anything.

Alright, I know you are going to tell me that I am supposed to be omnipotent and I should be able to read their thoughts, and their actions, and whatever else you cannot perceive, but I am having an anxiety attack, okay? Where's my damned inhaler?!

I know, I know. I can read your minds! This is why I am stuck being a randomly numbered inspector, because I can't do my job well.

I am just a quality specialist, damn it! I still get affected by imperfections. I need a smoke. I don't even smoke!

Sorry. You guys shouldn't see me this way. It's shameful. Just leave me behind. I am useless. Pitiful. Yes, I hear the alarm. It's your way of telling me I should just leave this be and surrender the job to someone higher. *sniff* Okay, okay, I get it! What do I do to stop this… alarm!

Oh! AAAAAAAAHHHH! The alarm, the alarm, the alarm! I need to go. I will keep you all posted!

I would like to sincerely apologize for my (almost) meltdown. It's just that I care so much. It's a curse for people like me – we care about the happiness of those around us.

Fine. I was worried, okay? I admit it. I don't like to be left hanging.

So what was the alarm? It's a signal for two people meeting. That was my particular alarm. I chose that, instead of some stupid love song so that I can keep it real. I'm all about keeping it real. *break it down*

So, I will give you the 411. Both our heroines took their sweet time in accomplishing what they needed to, and the other heroine, the one called Alicia sent a text message to the other named Kalinda about meeting up. (Although I think the word used was simply a "meeting" as my choice of words connotes a casual one. But really, who are they kidding? They are meeting up! Well, I hope.)

They both agreed to meet at Kalinda's hotel. Kalinda, you see, is staying in a hotel while she is looking for a new place to stay in. It might also mean that she has sold her apartment so she can move to another town and live there to be free of the memories she's had for the past four years.

I told you, my mind-reading skills are shot. I said that. Don't crucify me.

I am so anxious, I don't even know what happened while Alicia is prepping. Wait, let me concentrate. I see a bed full of half-worn clothes, floor littered with shoes whose pair is sitting more than a foot away. I see make up…and, and… That's all you get. I'm exhausted. I will just stay inside the room beside Kalinda's and maybe nap for a bit…

I usually sleep like a log. So you know how thankful I am that I was roused by the rapping on the door of the room next to me. Whose door is it again? *yawn* Oh! Oh! Theirs! Shhhh… be quiet everyone!

"Thanks for coming."

"Well, we have to talk about the case."

I can barely hear them! I am panicking! I swear. Hold on, I will just open this window and walk on this ledge to reach the… Don't worry folks, I am no human being, I am safe from falls! Of course this doesn't mean I can look down because it still gives me vertigo like nothing else can. And if I do slip and fall, it'll be a complicated process of finding another body to inhabit and gain access to what I am observing… and, well. At this point, I must say that a talent in transformation comes in handy. I am very sorry that I did not cultivate this skill in school – yes, we have school. We don't just acquire the faculty of speech (and others) from nothing.

Now, if only this breeze will stop… I will just need to hold on, jump into the balcony and be quiet as a cat.

Okay. The view is clearer. I see them sitting on… a table?! A table?! Well, at least they are sitting beside each other.

"Did you find anything?"

"You mean from the prenup?"

"Yes."

"It's worded in a way that's eerily trusting… basically he leaves her everything. There isn't even a mention about separation or divorce, but aside from that, nothing."

Kalinda nods, her legs stretching from beneath the table, accidentally brushing against Alicia's. The other woman looks at her and moves a little closer. Alicia crosses her legs.

And I am being eaten alive by mosquitoes.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. At least nothing significant that will make me question his intentions."

"This is all strange. Like you, staying here in this hotel. This is strange."

Kalinda's lips turn up. It's a very small smile, barely visible, but again, thanks to my LASIK surgery, I can see it.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

Kalinda stands up and Alicia shivers. Maybe she's cold. Please don't let them close the curtains. I won't be able to see anything. The smaller woman makes a move towards the refrigerator and opens it unceremoniously.

"I have water, some beer, those small bottles of vodka, whiskey, juice…"

"Vodka."

I can see Kalinda's eyebrows raising. She's probably thinking it was such a strange beverage of choice, but then they don't have their usual wine or tequila – so she shouldn't think otherwise. She takes two small bottles and a glass from above the fridge. She gives one bottle and the glass to Alicia. The other woman waves "no" at the glass, opens the bottle and immediately drinks one big gulp of vodka.

Someone's thirsty.

She didn't even cough. I must say this is really a night of strangeness.

Kalinda remains on her feet as she takes a small swig of the drink. See, that's something that won't need coughing, or grimacing. That was a pretty smooth shot. I've never tasted alcohol in my life. I heard it makes us all crazy. I mean crazier than humans.

"Why didn't you say anything to Elsbeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"About us."

Kalinda shrugs and takes another swig. She should stop taking those swigs. She might enjoy it too much, and she'd go crazy. And Destiny's plan might get sidetracked.

Really. This alcohol business has sabotaged a lot of Destiny's plans in the past. I'm getting anxious again. Oh, I'm sorry, sorry. I told you I blabber when I get anxious. But we should just listen. I know. I know.

"Elsbeth is really more your friend. I don't know her."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know."

This silence is stretching too long. They are both on their third bottle of vodka. That's going to make everyone and everything crazy. Dear me, I need my inhaler once more.

"Well, I should probably go."

Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!

"Don't."

Alicia's eyes are all I can see, and it's shining.

"Don't? Why not?"

"I just… missed. This."

Alicia lifts her face up and away from Kalinda and sniffles. Is she…

"Me too. But I should go."

Alicia walks to the door and I almost burst into the room to chase her back in, but Kalinda is faster than I am. And of course she has the advantage of being near her. My mind is swimming now, I don't know what to do. Is this how Destiny wrote this?

"Alicia…"

Kalinda stretches out her arms and grabs onto Alicia.

And the rest of the city becomes dark.

* * *

I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but there has been a temporary power outage, just when everything started getting interesting. My commentary shall continue, because I am the great and powerful Qualitas. Yes, I am neurotic too. I never denied that.

Well, really, that power outage allowed me to sense and see in the dark, and this is exactly what I am going to narrate, sans my usual…quirkiness.

We last heard from our heroines when Kalinda *almost* ran after Alicia when the older woman tried to leave. We saw how Kalinda's hand, elastic in our eyes, was able to grab onto Alicia before the door (opened and) closed completely.

So are you ready?

Alicia turns around, her tears luminous against the moonlight. Her control drops with her tears and she grabs onto Kalinda and kisses the smaller woman. Her breath escapes with reason and she just kisses Kalinda. She is kissed back, of course, with hesitation at first, but with the same degree of heat, beyond water's boiling point.

After a few minutes, they both pull away. Alicia collapses in Kalinda's arm, almost faints, but completely sobs, breaths the magnitude of life itself quaking them both. Kalinda, the small woman that she is, moved by Alicia's emotions, develops the ability to carry her and lay her on the bed.

They intertwine, like vines and stalks – until the night completely hid them from everyone's sight.

See? I can be a bard. It rarely happens. It only happens when I am truly overwhelmed and there's no choice but to be peaceful.

* * *

The next day, I am roused by bird poop. Bird poop on my forehead. Bird poop dripping from my forehead to the floor.

Gah.

It's a small price to pay for witnessing last night's magic. The daughters of earth are still sleeping soundly, face millimeters apart, bodies still bearing close resemblance to crawling branches that belong to the same root.

I think this is the best time as any to leave you all with this narrative. We all know that this is where it ends – with the perfection Destiny has laid out.

I will recommend a promotion for her.

* * *

**Epilogue (Where Narrators are finally, satisfactorily absent)**

Elsbeth knocks at Kalinda's hotel door, noticing everything and noticing nothing. She doesn't question Alicia's message when she received it. The lawyer asked her to meet her at a particular room number in a certain swanky downtown hotel.

Eyebags greet the red-haired lawyer. It opens the door and stares at her without shame.

"Alicia! Late night?"

"Come in, Elsbeth. I ordered breakfast for us. I'll just wake Kalinda up."

Fire bobs her understanding.

From inside the bedroom, fire remains at bay, ignorant of Alicia's eyes drinking in the sleeping woman's features. Water wells and threatens to overflow once more. She hovers and trails her fingertips, like waves, onto the island of the other woman's cheeks. She is unable to resist, so she kisses Kalinda, lightly at first, but when the other woman opens her mouth to greet her a good morning, the tongues of passion flicker above the peaceful waters.

Fire smells fire and from the doorway, Elsbeth clears her throat. Both stop to look.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but breakfast's here. The muffins are particularly good and I was afraid if I didn't get you sooner, I'd eat them all up!"

No sense of shame fogged the room, after fire and water combined.

"We'll be there."

Elsbeth nods and pops another chunk of muffin in her mouth.

Kalinda speaks. "Maybe Josh really loves her."

Alicia nods, her understanding embraces beyond the remark.

"And I love you too."


End file.
